Dream and Reality
by Winkipinki
Summary: Sakura's adventure as a cardcaptor were all just a dream. Will Syaoran still love her as a normal girl? And does that mean Kero does not exist?
1. Awakening

Dream and Reality

Dream and Reality

By: Winkipinki

Note: Words inquotations like these '…' represents the character's thoughts.

----------------------------------------

Chapter One: Awakening

"I'll come back!" Syaoran said when the train's leaving.

"When?" Sakura ran after the train, although she would never catch up.

"Until I finish what I have to do in Hong Kong," Syaoran replied.

"When will that be?" Sakura wondered.

"It will take a while. Will you wait for me?" Syaoran concerned.

"…Yes!" Sakura cried. The train left, and soon out of sight. She knows that she'll miss him, but she will wait for him no matter what.

"I'll wait for you..all the way."

"Sakura…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura…" Sakura heard man's voice calling on her, as the voice gets louder, she realizes that it was her brother, Touya.

"She's awakened! Quick! Get the doctor!" Touya told one of the nurses who's standing beside the doorway.

Sakura opened her eyes, all she sees is a blanked room with two chairs, white is its color, "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital. Poor Sakura, you didn't even know you got fainted that day…" Touya said softly.

"What?!" Sakura attempted to get up, but her body kept her from doing so.

Doctors came in the examine Sakura, there she is, lying on the bed, looking helpless. 'What's going on? Why am I in the hospital?'

**************************

Later that day, Fujitaka came after receiving Touya's call. "You finally awake! Thank God! Are you all right, Sakura?" He said.

"What happened?" Sakura still didn't remember anything, all she knows is that all this happened after her farewell to Syaoran.

"You were fainted that day when you were with Tomoyo and never woke up until now," he said.

"Dad, how long have I been unconscious?" Sakura asked.

"A week, are you sure you are all right?" Fujitaka concerned about her daughter's health.

Sakura was unsure of if she's all right or not. She has no idea of what happened. Why is this happening to me?

Tomoyo came to visit Sakura. She brought some cookies for her friend. "I was so worried about you! How are you feeling?" tears almost came down from her cheeks.

"I'll leave her to you, Tomoyo," Fujitaka didn't want to bother the two.

"Tomoyo, you got to tell me what's going on! Did Kero come?" Sakura looked around, trying to find Kero.

"What are you talking about? Who's Kero?" Tomoyo said.

"Stop playing, you know better than I am who Kero is!" Sakura thought Tomoyo's joking, even though Tomoyo doesn't joke often.

"Really, who's Kero? Is he someone that we know from school?" Tomoyo scratches her head.

'What's going on here? Why is everyone acting funny?' Sakura thought, then she said, "Tomoyo…stop kidding, where's Kero?" she said to her friend, not believing the situation she's in now.

"Why would I joke around at a time like this? Seriously, who's Kero? Are you all right?" Tomoyo put her hands on Sakura's forehead, trying to find out whether Sakura's having a fever.

"What about Syaoran? Do you remember him?" Sakura got furious.

"Sakura, I have no idea what you were talking about. Who's Kero? And who's Syaroan?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore, she knew that her friend wouldn't joke in this situation, tears ran down her cheek, she didn't know why everyone acts this way.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did I say something inappropriate?" Tomoyo gives her a tissue.

Sakura realize that it seems like Tomoyo had never knew Kero or Syaoran. She cries even harder as a thought came to her mind. 'Is it possible that my adventure as a Cardcaptor is all just a dream? Then my relationship with Syaoran…'

To be continued…

---------------------------------------

What do you think of the story? Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be here soon!

*Special thanks to Sakura_Kinomoto and Ina-Chan, for providing information on Japanese version of characters' names and final scenes of Cardcaptor Sakura. Thank you! ^_^


	2. The Voice

Dream and Reality2

Chapter Two: The Voice

By: Winkipinki

----------------------------------------

Sakura went home five days later, after spending weary weeks in hospital, she's very exhausted and was pleased that she's finally home, the only place in which she's familiar with.

"It's great to be home, isn't it, Sakura?" Touya turned around, facing his sister, who's walking slowly behind him.

"It sure is." Sakura smiles at him, she quickly walks toward her bedroom, searching drawers to drawers looking for Kero. Although she knew that Tomoyo wouldn't lie to her, she thought it's best to check. Kero isn't in the room, or in fact, anywhere in the residence. Even the photos taken with Syaoran had seem to disappear too, "That's strange…maybe it was a dream after all..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura went to school the next day, Fujitaka told her to rest for a couple more days until going back, but she insisted to do it, since she felt fresh again, but wasn't able to take her mind off Syaoran.

She walked with Tomoyo to school that day, "How do you feel, Sakura?"

"Fine, thanks for walking to school with me." Sakura appreciated the way Tomoyo's caring for her.

"No problem." Tomoyo said kindly.

**************************

"Hi Sakura! Welcome back!" Chiharu gave Sakura a hug.

Rika was glad she's all right, "It's good to have you back."

"Yeah, we were so worry about you." Naoko approached Sakura, took a good look to making sure she's healthy and better.

"We went to visit you before you gain consciousness," Takashi said.

"Thanks, you guys," Sakura's thankful to all of her friends. She looked around seemed to look for someone, someone who would never come or exist, like a dream.

At recess, the cluster of friends sat under a tree near the soccer field, mainly talk about all the things that happened while Sakura was still in the hospital.

"You wouldn't believe what happened last week," Chiharu said to Sakura, "Some freshmen went to the class next door and they seemed to like Rika!"

"No way! We are just talking, that's all." Rika refused the statement.

"But they talk to you with sparkling eyes and often blushed! You didn't notice because you weren't the outsider," Chiharu said loudly.

The two argued on, until a sudden question asked by Sakura, "Did you all see Syaoran lately?" She asked her friends even though she perceived that she would get the same response as from Tomoyo.

"Huh? Who's he?" Naoko asked innocently.

"Sakura, do we all know that person?" Rika asked softly.

Tomoyo pointed out, "She asked me the same question that day in the hospital too…is he related to you, Sakura?"

"Umm…" Sakura paused, she did not intend to tell them who Syaoran really is, since they wouldn't recognize him anyhow.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Chiharu concerned.

"I'm fine…"

**************************

After school, Sakura put on her roller skates to leave. On her way home, she thought about all the odd things happened ever since she regained consciousness, 'Perhaps they're right, if Syaoran existed, he would have come over and…' as she almost lost hope about Syaoran, she heard a voice that sounds so familiar to her, she felt warmth through the voice.

"Get over here, will ya?"

Sakura heard a voice coming from the other pavement. She followed it and thought that it sounds like….Syaoran!

To be continued… 

----------------------------------------

What do you think of this chapter? Could the voice be Syaoran? These chapters deal a lot with emotions. Syaoran would come…probably the next chapter or so, I haven't make the decision yet. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Oh, and one more thing, I'm still considering if Meilin should be added in this story. This chapter is kind of short, isn't it? More will be in the next one. ^_^


End file.
